Yo, pokémon
by Rukia the Lynx
Summary: ¿Quién iba a pensar que alguna vez la historia no sería contada por humanos? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el relato de un ser tan simple como lo es un pokémon podría ser tan profundo, tan revelador? La historia tal cual, pero con la perspectiva de un pokémon.


**Mi aburrimiento ha llegado a tal extremo que he sido capaz de crear una historieta de ¿qué?... pokémon y sí, desde la perspectiva de uno. No, no estoy loca... estoy chalada! Y a quien no le guste ya sabe donde está la salida ¬¬**

**Sin más preámbulos: Yo, pokémon**

¿Quién iba a pensar que alguna vez la historia no sería contada por humanos? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el relato de un ser tan simple como lo es un pokémon podría ser tan profundo, tan revelador? La historia tal cual, pero con la perspectiva de un pokémon.

Como todos sabréis las aventuras de los pokémon comenzó a relatarse desde un remoto lugar, una pequeña pero hermosa región conocida como Kanto, mi hogar.

Me llamo Nina, y soy un growlithe. Vivo con mi familia y amigos en un bosque cerca de un lugar conocido por los humanos como Ruta 8. Nací y me crié aquí, rodeada de personas y ciudades.

-Cariño, no te acerques a los humanos. Puede ser peligroso, y si te descuidas, te pueden capturar.- dijo mi madre la primera vez que decidí explorar lejos de la guarida.

¿Humanos? ¿Peligrosos? Quién me lo iba a decir, esa misma tarde, tras desobedecer sus órdenes y acercarme a aquella niñita tan triste y sola.

Gemía y lloraba en medio del bosque, parecía perdida. Al principio no me atrevía a acercarme me escondí tras los arbustos observándola desde lejos. No se movía de aquel lugar, ni si quiera oyó el crujir de una rama, que en mi descuido, rompí al pasar. Seguí acercándome cada vez más. La niña seguía gimiendo desconsolada, me dio tanta pena que olvidé todo lo que mi madre me había dicho y salí de mi escondite acercándome lentamente a ella. De repente la niña dejó de llorar y me miró con esos ojos celestes, llorosos y llenos de sorpresa. En ese momento no sabía si quedarme donde estaba o salir corriendo de vuelta a mi casa. Debí hacer lo segundo, aquella niña comenzó a acercarse a mí con la mano estirada. Ya no sabía que hacer. ¿Me capturaría? ¿Me cogería y me llevaría lejos de mi hogar? Cerré los ojos fuertemente, esperando lo peor. Pero lo que en realidad sentí fue el suave tacto de su mano deslizándose sobre mi cabeza.

-Hola perrito, ¿Tú también te has perdido?- la oí decir. Abrí los ojos y vi una carita brillante adornada con un pelo suave color castaño y una tierna sonrisa que me tranquilizó. Yo también le sonreí y demostrando mi afecto lancé un leve ladrido y le di un lametón en la mejilla.

-Estoy muy sola... me he perdido... y no encuentro a mi papá.- la niña volvió a llorar.

Lancé un par de ladridos intentando animarla y llamar su atención. Ella me miró llena de lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonrió.

-Gracias por ser tan buena. -se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?  
En respuesta lancé un enérgico aullido y empecé a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-¡Genial! Pues yo me llamo Talía y tengo estos añitos - dijo extendiendo las manos y mostrándome cinco dedos en una y un dedo en la otra- y ya voy a una escuela de mayores.- la niña sonrió aún mas.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

En mi familia todos nos llamamos con ladridos distintos, así que le pronuncié mi nombre como lo solía hacer mi madre.

-¡Jaja! No se como decir eso, te llamaré... Nina.- no me parecía mal, mi nombre humano era más bonito que mi nombre pokémon.

Al rato estábamos jugando y correteando entre los árboles.  
Pasamos largo rato de aquí para allá, riendo y pasándolo genial. Hasta me dio un pañuelo de color verde muy bonito y con un olor a hierba que me recordaba a la que crecía cerca de mi guarida.

-Me encanta el color verde, es mi preferido. ¿Y a ti - decía mientras me lo ponía alrededor del cuello. Moví la cola y ladré contenta. -Jeje, supongo que también.

De repente un ruido extraño comenzó a sonar procedente de la niña, que se agarró la barriga.

-Me había olvidado que tenía hambre.- la niña se sentó en una roca cercana y empezó a ponerse triste.

No quería que se pusiese a llorar otra vez, así que la agarré de la camisa y la llevé a un lugar del bosque donde crecían arbustos llenos de bayas de las que suele traer mi madre. Empecé a olfatearlas para ver cuales eran las que se podían comer, y le dí una.

-¡Puaj! Esta baya me pica la lengua.

*No lo entiendo, si a mí me encanta esta baya. Yo la como todos los días.* pensé.

Tal vez a ella no le gustasen las mismas bayas que a mí, así que me fui a buscar otra distinta, y me topé con un arbolillo del que colgaban unas bayas de color rosa brillante.

*¿Le gustará alguna de estas?*- no lo sabía, pero si acaso decidí llevarle una.

Por suerte no estaban muy alto, así que di un brinco, cogí una y se la llevé a Talía. La niña me miró un tanto extrañada, cogió la pieza, la olisqueó y le dio un bocadito pequeñito, tal vez para asegurarse que no picaba como la de antes. Parece que le gustó, porque tras eso empezó a comérsela y a sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-¡Mm, que baya más dulce!- exclamó.- Gracias.- y me acarició el lomo llena de alegría.

El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y el frío de la tarde se cernía sobre el bosque. Talía parecía que tenía un frío tremendo, ya que no paraba de temblar y estornudar. Yo tenía que regresar a mi guarida, pero no podía dejarla a ella sola en mitad del bosque. Así que juntas nos pusimos a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche. Seguro que si la llevaba a mi casa mamá se pondría furiosa, siempre decía cosas malas acerca de los humanos. Por suerte encontramos una guarida de rattata abandonada y bastante grande para las dos. Talía aún temblaba y tenía las manos heladas, así que me acurruqué a su alrededor para darle calor.  
Mamá me decía que los growlithe estábamos hechos del mismo fuego que el sol y por eso no debíamos temer al frío de la oscuridad, Talía me abrazó y yo le di mi calor para que ella tampoco le tuviese miedo, y así dejase de temblar.

La noche dio paso al amanecer más bonito que había visto en mi vida. La guarida de rattata estaba sobre una colina y la vista era preciosa. Incluso se podía ver claramente donde estaba el camino hacia la ciudad.

*¡La ciudad, claro! Seguro que el papá de Talía la estaba buscando, tengo que llevarla hasta allí.*- me dije.

Le di un lametón en la cara y ladré fuertemente para despertarla. La niña entreabrió los ojos y comenzó a frotárselos con pereza.

-Yaaawwwmm... ¿ya es de día?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y salía de la guarida lentamente.

De pronto me puse muy nerviosa. Oía como alguien se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-¡Talíaaa! ¡¿Talíaaa, donde estas?!- aquellos gritos hicieron que la niña se alarmase y corriese a través de la espesura, gritando de alegría.

-¡Papi papi! ¡Estoy aquí!- de pronto un hombre muy grande apareció frente a la niña y ella se le tiro encima dejando escapar montones de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Talía! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupado.- El hombre la abrazó fuertemente y también se puso a llorar de alegría.

-Me perdí en el bosque y no sabía como volver...- gemía la pequeña- pero luego me encontré con un pokémon muy bueno que me cuidó muy bien.- sonrió.

Yo permanecí escondida entre los arbustos, Talía era mi amiga pero no sabía si ese hombre también lo sería. La niña soltó a su padre y se acercó a mí corriendo muy contenta. Se agachó frente a mí y me abrazó.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá.- me dio un suave beso en la frente y regresó con su padre agarrándole de la mano, extendió la otra y la agitó hacia arriba- ¡ Adiós Nina, nos vemos otro día! ¡Cuidate!

Lentamente Talía y su padre se alejaron del bosque en dirección hacia la ciudad, mientras yo permanecía sentada sobre la colina pensando si la volvería a ver. Cuando de pronto un pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza.

*¡Anda, mi madre también me estará buscando!*- inmediatamente eché a correr hacia mi guarida, pensando en la regañina que mi madre me iba a echar.

**Bueno, es posible que a más de uno le de la impresión de que está dirigido a un público más infantil, pero poco a poco la historia irá cobrando forma y será algo más dramática a lo largo de la trama n_ñ**

**Por ahora publico esto para ver qué o a quienes le gusta esta cursilería xD**

**Les deseo un feliz fin de semana y mucha mierda ;)**


End file.
